Two worlds meet
by Scampercat101
Summary: Mata Nui has brought Matoro back to life, but Makuta has sent him and the Toa Inika to Earth! However, they aren't the only mechanical race to live on the planet. Will Matoro and his friends ever get back home? Rated T  . for serious character injury.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stormy Welcome

**KA-****BOOM!**

Thunder's roar echoed across the squall-engulfed beach, the palm trees shaken to their very roots by the wind that tore at them. Waves crashed with mighty hisses over the sand, retreating and charging forth time after time.

Whistling through the wind's currents, a large, oblong metal object splashed down into the waves, becoming caught in the crossfire of ocean and coast. The lights speckling its surface were only visible for moments at a time as it was sent hurtling to crash onto the soaked sands.

A silent bolt of lightning, crimson and immense, snapped its deadly jaws mere meters from the inland-pointing end of the object, warning the friend of its parent star that lay within that all was not well.

After a few minutes, the barely-visible lights on the canister slowly dimmed to nothing, and a mechanical _hiss_ was heard as the object's lid slid aside to let the being within emerge. Seven feet tall, the once-dead warrior from an entirely different universe stood out boldly against the storm-rent night sky, taking stock of his surroundings, then dipped his head and set his shoulders, stepping forward to brave the winds.

As if some luggage of his had been left behind in a taxi, a broadsword with icicles and lightning etched into it sliced through the air and buried itself in the sand next to him. He paused momentarily, turning to look at it, then picked it up, cleaned it off, and continued onward.

His glowing yellow-green eyes were scanning the coast whenever they could, keeping track of any and all threats there might be. He was even _more _inclined to keep doing so after the recent events that had caused himself and his team to be here in the first place.

Speaking of his team, where might _they_ be? He hoped they'd all at least managed to land in water, and not in some rugged canyon or other such dangerous terrain. Mata Nui, Jaller, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, and, last but certainly _not_ least, Hahli. They were all out there somewhere as well, equally lost and, quite possibly, equally alone. Would he ever get to see them again?

It seemed that such questions, unfortunately, would have to wait, for at that moment, the branch of an oak from much further inland came rushing towards him in the wake of the wind. With a resounding _THUNK,_ he was hit upside the head and toppled slowly over to lay in the sands.

Perhaps he could just take a brief rest... He deserved one, after all he'd been through...didn't he...?...Yes... he, Toa Inika Matoro, would just take a tiny little nap... a snooze... nothing... more...

**A/N: Sadly, I couldn't do anything to make the chapter any longer than it was before, BUT I shall be doing my best to do so as I rewrite the next chapters, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Transformers.

Chapter Two

"AAAAH! What is that thing?"  
>Matoro's eyes flashed open. He was still dizzy from the concussion, but had recovered enough of his wit to realize that someone was poking him with a stick. Slowly he got up, one hand against his forehead in a rather hopeless attempt to ease his throbbing headache, which had become practically intolerable as he had shifted to an upright position. A human ( though Matoro didn't know that it was called that yet) was standing in front of him with a branch in her hand, positioned in a way that showed she was the one who'd poked him. He was startled to see even more humans all across the beach, and decided that he needed to get out of the area. He ran away as fast as he could, ignoring the sting of the sand in the wounds he received during his rough-and-tumble landing, ignoring the barking of dogs as they pulled against their leashes, eager to give chase, ignoring the honking of cars as he ran across the street, the yells of people as he pushed past them. His brow was covered in sweat, not only from the effort of running, but from the heat as well. "Why does it have to be so humid here?" he thought as he ran. "Well, that's one more reason to get back home. What I wouldn't give to be back in Ko-Koro's snow-capped mountains right now!"<br>"Ares, Cerberus, come back!"  
>Two huge mastiffs had managed to pull their leashes out of their owner's hands, and were now in rapid pursuit of Matoro. At the sound of their barking, he risked a glance over his shoulder, and was terrified to see the two dogs chasing him. He turned a corner, dashed down an alley-and was horrified to find a dead end in front of him. Suddenly, the first of the two dogs grabbed the armor-less backside of his upper left leg, clamping down hard with its powerful jaws and breaking the bone clean in two! With a cry of pain, Matoro fell on his side, his left leg having collapsed under him. The next thing he knew, the second mastiff was digging its teeth into the underside of his upper right arm, yanking it around so vigorously that his collarbone snapped in two, adding even more to his list of casualties. "If I don't scare these creatures off," he realized, " They'll snap my neck as well!" On that thought, Matoro let fly a well-aimed kick with his good leg, striking both of the dogs across the face. It worked. The dogs ran off with their tails between their legs, yelping in pain. Unfortunately, that still left Matoro with a problem: where would he find shelter? And how would he find any or get to it with a broken leg and immobile arm? Matoro looked around the alley. Well, he could sleep in the bed of that covered-up pickup truck. Slowly and painfully, he dragged himself over to it, leaned against the side of it, and used his good arm to move the tarp out of the way. Matoro then carefully pulled himself over the wall of the bed and laid on his back, then put the tarp back in place. He was so exhausted that he was asleep in an instant.<p>

Author's note: After the next chapter, which is already done, I might become a little slow at putting up chapters due to Writer's Block, trouble editing chapters, and other things in my life. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Transformers.

Chapter Three

YIP YIP YIP! Sam Witwicky looked up from his comics to see why his Chihuahua, Mojo, was so excited. He could tell Mojo was trying to have a go at something outside, but he couldn't tell what it was from his spot on the couch. Probably a stray cat. "Mojo, calm down! It's just a cat!" But Mojo didn't listen. If anything, he became more frantic, even tugging on Sam's pants leg in an effort to get out there. With an exasperated sigh, Sam said," Wheelie, could you go out there and find out what it is that's got Mojo all worked up?"  
>At first nothing happened. Then, a small remote-control monster truck started shifting its shape , its panels folding and tucking themselves into place. After a few seconds, a small, hi-tech robot with wheels for feet stood there. "Alright, alright, I'll figure out why it is he's decided to keep us up all night." he grumbled. With a quick step through the dog door, he was gone. However, he quickly came back in, shock clear in his bright red eyes. "What is it? You look like you've seen Megatron." "There's some group of crazy punks with baseball bats,messin' around with somethin' in the bed of Mikaela's truck! And from what I can tell, it's something 'live! You gotta do something or whatever it is they're beatin' up might not make it through the night!"<br>Sam leapt to his feet and said, "'Kay,'Kay, let me get Bee. He'll get them to leave easily." He dashed over to the garage door and flung it open. His hand groped the nearby wall until he found what he was looking for: a small light switch. He flipped it and ran over to his yellow and black Chevy Camaro, saying, "Bee, come on! Some punks are over by the truck, abusing someone or something and we need you to scare them away!" It was a few moments before the headlights flared to life, at which point the car began to do what Wheelie had done- it began to transform. In a few moments a giant robot knelt in the garage, waiting while the garage door slowly opened. As soon as it was open enough, Sam and Bumblebee snuck out. They crept to the alley corner , stopping just out of sight. With a few gestures to Bee to remind him of the plan, Sam walked into the alley, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't think that's a very good idea," he said, catching the gang's attention. The gang members grinned when they saw that it was just another teenager. They said,"You gonna do anything about it, kid?" Sam grinned. "No, but my friend is. You can come out now, Bee." With a loud THUD, Bumblebee revealed himself, leaving the punks to stare in open-mouthed shock. Bee looked at the group, saying with his newly-repaired vocal processors, "He's right, you know, it would be quite foolish, considering your current position." At that the gang screamed and ran like their lives depended on it. The two bots and the human teen watched them leave, then Sam turned, lifted the tarp- and gasped at what he saw.  
>There, in the truck bed, was Matoro (though Sam, Bumblebee and Wheelie didn't know his name or what he was yet). Caked with dried blood, the Toa was unconscious, his breathing heavy and labored. Sam could tell that they had arrived in the nick of time. Any later and he wouldn't be alive. He looked down at Wheelie.<br>"Get Mikaela. Fast."

Author's note: Yes, I am making it so that Sam and Mikaela are a couple. I don't have anything against the choice the crew made in an actress to replace Megan Fox in Dark of the Moon. It's just that I always saw Mikaela, as a character, as a better match for Sam. For those of you who don't know, Wheelie is the small Decepticon who tried to steal the Allspark fragment from the vault in Mikaela's car garage in Revenge of The Fallen. He also decided to become an Autobot when they first met Jetfire in that same movie, and the old bot revealed that it was possible to change sides. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Transformers.

Chapter 4

Someone had their hand against Matoro's forehead, checking for fever. As they brought their hand away, he slowly opened his eyes, but was unable to comprehend what he saw. A pair of the same fully organic species he had come across before were standing quite near him, hoping to help in whatever way they could. Matoro groaned from the now head-splitting headache that refused to leave.  
>"Is he a Cybertronian, Bee?" One of the organics said.<br>"According to my scanners, no." replied an entirely mechanical being to his left.  
>Matoro started to sit up, but as soon as he moved, a wave of pain flooded his arm. And when his leg twitched in the act of cringing, it was flooded with pain as well. He let out a small cry of pain and fell back against the pillows. Suddenly, the female organic spoke."Easy there, easy..."<br>"Mikaela, do you think he'll survive?" It was the male organic, speaking to the female. She looked at the male, saying,"I actually don't really know, Sam. Although I hope he does." Well, at least he knew the organics' names now. He looked to the left in search of the mechanical being that had spoken earlier. Only its head was visible, peering through the window of the building they were in. Suddenly he felt a much smaller mechanical being jump onto his metal chest. He turned to face it- and yelled in fear at the sight of it. The red-eyed robot was just as startled by the Toa's sudden outburst, and let out a yell of his own, diving behind the kitchen island in panic. "Okay, he's definitely come to his senses!" the blue bot yelled, stating the obvious. This caught Sam's attention, and he turned to look. Once he was certain that Matoro was, as Wheelie had said, awake, he asked,"Can you understand what we say? And can you talk?" Matoro reluctantly replied, "Yes..." This made Mikaela breathe a sigh of relief. If he couldn't talk or understand them, how were they to let him know they were helping him? His ability to do those things made helping him a LOT easier. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that..." she muttered. Sam ignored her comment and asked another question. "What's your name?" The Toa was still reluctant, however, and waited a few seconds before replying. "Matoro." This brought another round of questions, which Matoro answered to the best of his ability. Which wasn't much, considering his headache forced him to stop after a while. At this point he was so tired that he slept again. As the Toa drifted off, Mikaela took a closer look at his metal shoulder. He had been gripping it the entire time with his left hand. But why? Suddenly she saw that the metal flesh was dented badly. It also felt slightly more organic than it should've. "Sam, come look at this." she said. When he realized what was different about it, he said," How do you think it got that way? " Mikaela gave a shrug and took another look. It was at an odd angle, as if broken. Carefully she felt the base of his organic neck, until she found what she had suspected. The shape of a broken collarbone stood out from what armorless flesh he had on his neck, which explained why he had cringed when trying to sit up. Mikaela then felt his leg, which also proved to be broken. She turned to Sam, revealing what she had found, then checked the first aid kit for bone-setting tools. As Sam went to bed, she stayed up until she'd done all she could to help Matoro get better. Mikaela was so exhausted by the time she was done that she fell asleep where she sat, with her head on the arm of the couch. 


End file.
